Sakura Turns Insane
by darkgodess247
Summary: Sakura makes an annoncement that she wants to marry Sasuke but before she can Sasuke stops her to tell theres someone else. How does Sakura take it? Read and find out. First story I've ever made. Stuck at summarys.
1. The Discussions

Chapter 1: The Discussions

"Sakura why did you call us all here?" asked her best friend Ino.

"You'll see," said Sakura turning on her heels.

In the park were all Sakura's friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Gaara, Kankura, Temari, Tsunade, and some of the girls Sakura was friends with at the Ninja Academy . Tsunade was talking to Sakura about why she was called there. Ayame, Kazemaru, Zardin, and their sensei Takera walked into the park knowing why they were there.

"Hey Sasuke," said Ayame as she walked over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Ayame. Do you know why were here?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. You guys don't know?"

"No," said the two together.

"Sakura is gonna ask you to marry her Sasuke."

"I had a feeling that's why I was here," said Sasuke rubbing his forehead, "She doesn't know who I'm going out with."

"Nope."

"I'll have to talk to her."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, tapped her on her shoulder, and said, "Sakura we need to talk."

"What about?"

"I can't get married to you."

"Why?"

"I'm already going out with someone."

"You bastard."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you're a bastard."

"Weren't you gonna ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, but I can't now can I?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"I'll find out who it is and I'll kill her."

Sakura walked away leaving a very confused Sasuke.

(Sasuke's house)

Sasuke had Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara come to his house to talk.

"So Sakura called us all there to ask you to marry her?"

"Yep."

"But you told her ahead of time that you couldn't so she wouldn't make a fool out of herself."

"Yep."

"Alright," said Kiba leaning back in his chair.

Neji and Gaara were whispering about how glad they were that Sasuke was not going to marry Sakura.

"So Sasuke do feel a bit sorry about breaking Sakura's heart?" asked Naruto liked he was interviewing him.

"No. Why should I?"

"'Cause you were the only one she liked," Gaara said now done with his conversation with Neji.

"What if this ever happened to you Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. No girl would ever want to marry me."

"True. With how you look who would?"

"The guy I'm going out with."

"Which is?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is anybody else going out with someone and I don't know it?" Naruto asked.

All four of the boys raised there hands and it made Naruto mad that his best friends never told him they were going out with someone.

"Will anybody tell me who they are going out with?"

"No," said all four of them.

"You people are mean!"

"We know," said Gaara.

"You know that Sakura might end up going on a killing spree because of this."

"Why?"

"You're gay. She'll never except you're going out with a guy. She's one of those girls that will do anything to get the guy. She'll kill every girl she knows that's close to you in someway. If she can't have you she won't let anyone or kill you so then she won't have to worry about you getting with someone. "

"You know Neji's right," Gaara said.

"Yeah I know."

"Who could blame her for liking you? You have a great body, cute face, your smart, and a very skilled fighter. Face it. You just scream sexy to girls and guys," Neji said licking his lips.

"Alright I get it. I have to go to the store know so if all of you would leave I'll appreciate it."

"First I need to ask you something Sasuke. Can I have some money to buy ramen? I'm broke."

"Naruto. Get out before you really get on my nerves," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I know you have some money."

"Out!"

"Alright I'm out. I'm out."

Naruto opened the door and turned around to face Sasuke.

"I'll be back at dinner to ask too."

Sasuke then threw the book that was on the table at Naruto and ended up hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For getting on my fucking nerves!"

Sasuke walked up to the door and slammed it behind Naruto. Sasuke turned around to see everybody staring at him.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Good idea."

Everybody got up and left keeping an eye on Sasuke. He then went to his room and grabbed some money that was for Itachi's party. He then headed for the store when he could hear yelling in the background.

"Kazemaru stop being lazy! Your acting like Shikamaru!" Ayame screamed from the forest.

"What? I'm not a thing like him!"

"Then get back to work. You have two more scrolls to be found before Zardin spots you." Ayame was training Kazemaru in the art of stealth. There teacher had to go see Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai about something important and she left Ayame in charge of continuing the lesson.

Sasuke looked up and saw Zardin running toward his teammates. He continued walking until he felt a hand grab around his mouth and waist and then be dragged into the alley behind him


	2. The News

Disclamer: I don't own Narutoor anybody in it thogh that would be cool.I do have thefirstsix volumes and a couple cds.

Chapter 2: The News

Sasuke tried to escape but the man wouldn't let him go. Sasuke then saw someone emerge from the shadows.

'Orochimaru! Then Kabuto must be holding me.'

Sasuke stopped moving knowing that they weren't going to kill him.

"What do you guys want?"

"We came to see if Itachi returned yet," Orochimaru asked.

"No. He won't be here until tomorrow."

"Tell him to come see us. It's important."

"Well it must be if you had to drag me in here," Sasuke said looking over his shoulder at Kabuto.

"Just tell him," Kabuto said.

"Alright. I'll tell him."

At those words Orochimaru and Kabuto left.

"Sasuke why are you in an alley?" asked Ino who was walking by.

"Just thinking," he lied. Oh well. He couldn't tell Ino what really happened, "Hey have you seen Sakura?"

"No. I haven't seen or heard from her since she left the park," Ino told him with a slight sad tone.

"Oh. If you hear from her tell her I want to talk to her face to face," Sasuke told Ino.

He then started to walk to the store when Ino grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Sasuke I think Sakura lost it. She won't return my phone calls, her new message on her phone is real weird, and the things she said doesn't sound like something you would except her to say. I can't even see her talking to Naruto like that."

"Alright thanks for telling me. I got get some things for a party."

"What's it for?"

"My brother's birthday."

"Oh. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Sasuke than walked into the store to get food and ingredients for Itachi's party. Sasuke was thinking of what cake mix to get Itachi when TenTen walked up right next to him.

"Hey Sasuke," said TenTen.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Just having a bad day. What are you doing?"

"I'm having a party and Ayame wants me to make some of sweets for her to eat while she's there. It's on the tenth. You can come if you want."

"Sorry. Itachi's birthday is on the ninth and I told him that I would spend the week with him." Inside he really wanted to go because TenTen was the best party thrower next to Orochimaru.

"Why don't you both come? I really like Itachi. He's really cool to hang out with and I haven't talked to him since your sixteenth birthday," TenTen said giving him a smile.

Sasuke smiled back and felt happy for the first time that day. When Sasuke got done shopping he went back home, put the groccies away, and went to see Kakashi. He wanted to see what he thought about the events this morning. He knocked on his door and for the first time he saw Kakashi without his mask on. What was his reaction? He fainted.

(20 minutes later)

"Finally. You've been out cold for 20 minutes."

"You….your…so handsome without that mask on."

"Thank you. So why did you come here?"

"You know. I can't remember anymore."

Kakashi sweatdroped. "Alright. You have five minutes to remember. Meanwhile I'm going to put my mask on." Kakashi got up and disappeared from the front room.

'Why am I here? Now I remember. I was going to ask him about this morning.'Sasuke sat up and noticed he was lying on Kakashi's very comfortable couch. He could tell it was made from silk. He had a couch that looked a lot like his.

Kakashi soon came back with his mask and headband on. "Remember?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about what happened this morning."

"Oh. Well I think she's serious. She won't kill with her own hands but, she'll probably hire someone to kill you."

"She might have a problem with that unless she hires Ayame."

"Sasuke there are a lot more people out there that can kill you."

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, Tatsu, Naruto, Gaara, Rock Lee, and me."

"Yes…but all of you have something in common."

"Which is?"

"There all my friends. None of them have the guts to actually kill me. Except Ayame."

"True. When Ayame gets a mission she completes it no matter what she has to do. I saw her one night running out of a house with a book bag on and I'm guessing she didn't know it was me because she clawed my right arm with what I'm guessing was her shadow claws technique. I still have the scar," Kakashi said raising his sleeve and showing Sasuke a very deep cut in his arm that looked a lot like giant claw marks.

"I'm gonna go," said Sasuke with a disgusting look on his face.

"Watch your back out there. I don't want you getting hurt like you did when you fought Haku."

"Alright," said Sasuke while walking out the door.

He then started walking home when he noticed it was dark out. He checked his watch and saw that it was 10:04. When he got home he went right to bed and instantly fell asleep. Outside somebody was watching him.


	3. Welcome Back

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

Disclmaer: I don't own Naruto.

"Coming."

It was 11:04 and someone was knocking on Ayame's front door.

'This better be important. I was right at the part where Yuki said Tohma was the only one that understood him.'

Ayame opened the door to see Itachi standing there.

"Itachi?"

"No hello," said Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ayame.

"I came to see if I could stay the night."

"Why my house?"

"Sasuke sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up."

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"Your lights are on."

"Oh. Well fine. You can stay for the night."

Itachi walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Come on. I have a spare room upstairs," Ayame said leading Itachi upstairs to the spare room.

When they got there Itachi looked around to see a pretty neat room to stay in. There was a queen size bed and next to it was a stand with some pictures on it. There was one of her with Naruto and TenTen in front of the Ninja Academy. Another one had her and her brother Tatsu in it. The other one had Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Ayame on it in front of the Hokage monument. Behind it was a light. Across the room in a corner there was a table with a radio on it. There was nothing else on the table because the radio covered most of the table. On the wall there was a shelf hung low with some dolls on it. There was one of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Ayame.

"Who made these?"

"Sakura…the girl from Sasuke's team."

"The girl with pink hair that's got a crush on my little brother. I remember know," Itachi then picked up the Sasuke doll, "Ayame can I keep this."

"Sure I got two of each. Why?"

"I don't have a picture of my brother or anything. I'd like to have it to look at so I don't forget about him."

Ayame noticed the sad look on Itachi's face and decided to ask him something, "How about we have something to eat. I have a lot of ice cream to share."

"You were always the one to go to for some. Alright let's have some."

The next day everything seemed to go back to normal. Only Sasuke was so nervous about seeing his brother. The last time he saw him was his 16th birthday and he was now 21.Gaara was sitting on Sasuke's couch watching him pace up and down in front of the door.

"When is he suppose to be here Sasuke?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

"So I could be sitting here all day."

"Yeah you might be."

"You should have told me that before. I would have brought my books."

"You read?" asked Sasuke who stopped walking to look at Gaara.

"Yes, I do."

"What?"

"I read Gravitation."

"Really? I didn't know that."

An hour later Ayame then walked over to Sasuke's hose with Itachi. When they got there Itachi knocked and Sasuke ran to the door. Gaara laughed silently and shook his head. Sasuke opened the door and flung his arms around Itachi's neck and started bouncing a little in excitement. Ayame was so happy to see Sasuke like this so she just walked around them and let herself in.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey. You here to."

"Yeah, I came over along with Itachi." Ayame sat down next to Gaara and waited for Sasuke to calm down. When Sasuke finally settled done he came inside and just noticed Ayame was there, "Ayame you're here?"

"Yeah, she brought me here," Itachi told him, "Hey Gaara."

"Hey."

Sasuke walked over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck with a look that said he's mine. Itachi chuckled.

"Don't worry, I already have a boyfriend."

"He knows. That's just his way of saying I have boyfriend so back off with your jokes," Ayame said smiling.

"How long?"

"Since his 17th birthday."

"Really?"

"Things have changed a lot since your last visit."

"Except you knowing ever thing that goes on in Sasuke's life."

"I just don't want him to end up like Tatsu." Ayame lowered her head with a frown on her face, "I don't want that to happen again to somebody I grew up with."

There was a moments silence before Sasuke spoke up.

"TenTen's having a party the day after your birthday. She said she really wants you to come."

"When did you find out?" Ayame asked surprised that he knew, when she was the only one TenTen told.

"I saw her at the grocery store buying ingredients for some sweets to make for you."

"You try her cookies and you'll see why I want her to make some."

"Please, they can't be any better Kazemaru's."

"His sweets are good but there right after TenTen's."

"Come on, you and I both now Kazemaru is the best cookie maker in all of Konaha."

Ayame and Sasuke argued about who's cookies were better until Gaara asked Ayame a question, "Ayame do you have the new copy of Gravitation?"

"Yeah I got it a couple days ago."

"Can I borrow it? I had to order one because Borders sold out."

"Sure, I didn't know you read Gravitation though?"

"I just found out today," Sasuke said.

"And you call yourself his boyfriend," Itachi said.

"Oh shut up you haven't seen your boyfriend for two years."

"I haven't had time to see him because everybody wants me to kill somebody for them. I just finish with all them, and I probably all ready have more."

"Not my problem. Orochimaru wants to see you as soon as possible too."

Itachi paused for a second then said, "Alright I'll go now."

"I'll show you the way. He moved last year."

"Well if you're leaving then I going home to read and you can get the book you want Gaara."

"Alright I'll go."

Ayame and Gaara left with Itachi and Sasuke. They split up Ayame and Gaara going to Ayame's house, Itachi and Sasuke going to the Sound Country.


	4. Birthday Plans

Chapter 4: Birthday Plans

Sasuke and Itachi reached Orochimaru's house later that day. Orochimaru was so happy to see Itachi he hugged and gave Itachi a kiss what seemed to be every five minutes. Orochimaru brought Itachi up to his room to show him something and Sasuke had a chance to talk to Kabuto.

"So you're having his birthday party tomorrow at one o' clock," Kabuto said.

"Yes."

"Who's coming?"

"You guys, Ayame, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, TenTen, Gaara, Kazemaru, Zardin, and me of course," Sasuke said counting them on his fingers to make sure he got everybody.

"We'll be there. Orochimaru has already bought about five presents for him. He even got the wrapping paper specially made. You should see it."

"Can I see it?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright come on."

Sasuke followed Kabuto to his room and Kabuto took out wrapping paper that had chibi Orochimaru's kissing a blushing Itachi's on the cheek.

"That's cute."

"Same thing I said when I saw it."

At Ayame's house Gaara and Ayame were reading Gravitation when somebody was at knocking at the door.

"They wait till I'm reading and then decide to come over!" Ayame got up and walk over to the front door and yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Naruto!" Ayame opened the door and stared at him, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"You interrupted her when she was reading, so yeah I would say you came at a bad time," said Gaara from Ayame's coach.

"Naruto what do you want?" Ayame asked in an annoyed voice.

"I came to see if you had the new Yu-Gi-Oh book."

"Yes, I do. If you want to read it you have to read it here though."

"Okay."

Ayame lead them to her room were she kept all her books (she had so many she decided to have a room just to read her books). The room looked like a small bookstore. It had shelves against the wall filled with books (mostly manga) and four recliner chairs.

"There alphabetic so Yu-Gi-Oh would be at the end."

All three of them sat down and started reading when somebody rang the door bell.

"I've had enough of this! Every time I sit down to read, that's when somebody decides to comes over!"

"Has she been like this all day?"

"Ever since you came."

"Who is it?

"It's Tatsu. I locked myself out!" Ayame's older brother said.

"Oh. How did you do that?" Ayame said calm again.

"Well when I went to the bookstore earlier I must have forgotten my key."

"Just make sure you have your key next time."

(Later that day)

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara. It's Sasuke. I'm coming back now. Meet me at Ayame's house in an hour."

"Alright. Bye."

"Who was that?" Ayame asked.

"Sasuke. He'll be back in about an hour and he wants me to meet him here."

"Wonder why?"

"With Sasuke who knows. He's minds as complicated as a labyrinth."

Inside Ayame really actually knew why and had to put her book up to her face so Gaara couldn't see the smile she was trying to hide.

After Sasuke got off the phone he had a smile on his face. He couldn't what to Gaara saw what he had in plan for Gaara tonight.


End file.
